Amo la manera en que mientes
by misssalace
Summary: Primero la C, y así sucesivamente. C.O.L.E. Cada latido enunciado una letra, el llamado al antídoto del doloroso amor que la envenena. Mentiras. A eso se reduce su relación con Cole, y a fuego, y a calor, y a mucho dolor encima.  Phole. HalliwellMB.


**Disclaimer Applied. **Charmed © Constance M. Burge, creo. Vale con saber que no soy yo, ni tú.

**Títle**. Love the way you lie. _Edición._  
**Pairing**. Phoebe Halliwell | Cole Turner  
by: Viry Mousy. | para: HalliwellMB

* * *

_¿Me amas? __Si no es así, tendrás que mentirme.  
Hazlo, fingirás que lo dices, fingiré que lo creo.  
__¿Ves? Te amo, es más fácil todo así_

* * *

¿Y qué si me lleva el olvido? ¿Y qué si siempre te he creído? Si no quieres, aún estaré aquí. Pero si te mueres, estate seguro que me voy a desvanecer sin ti.

* * *

**.**

**Love the way you lie**

**.**

Toma la fotografía y suspira. Definitivamente está mal, lo sabe, eso no le impide añorarlo con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo posee. Cada latido de su corazón marca las letras de su nombre, y Phoebe puede sentirlas palpitar con fuerza.

_C. O. L. E. _y aveces lo siente como una súplica por parte de su corazón, en busca de ayuda. En llamado del único antídoto al dolor que la envenena.

Deja el marco en su lugar y sacude la cabeza. Él es un mentiroso de primera, pero lo ama. Lo ama demasiado como para ser ella la responsable de su muerte. Vamos, se hace la misma pregunta cada mañana. Segundos, minutos, horas, días, y el tiempo parece ser eterno. Y efímero. Irreal.

Quiere decirles la verdad a sus hermanas, en serio, pero cada que lo pretende se siente muy pequeña. Incapaz de confesar a sus hermanas mayores una travesura. Pero eso no ha sido una travesura y no es nada comparado con la realidad ante sus ojos, y en su mente. Es muerte, y dolor, y sangre, y deseo por sobre todas las cosas.

¿Matarías a alguien que amas, por amor?; es su pregunta mental. Una voz aparece de la nada y la tortura, siempre. Aveces posee los ojos de Prue, otras el tono acusatorio y decepcionado de Piper, justo como cuando hacía algo malo y debían reprenderla. Así es, siempre. Pero no puede evitarlo porque es doloroso. Él le había mentido, vilmente, y cruel, y sádico, y maligno. Peligroso.

Pero vamos, ella es Phoebe, a ella le gusta el peligro. Es excitante, y divertido, como el fuego. Divertido sentir el calor hasta que te quemas, y arde, y duele, y sientes que vas a morir pero no desapareces. Tampoco lo hace el dolor, ese se queda ahí, aveces grande, aveces pequeño. Pero finalmente siempre está ahí y sigue presente.

Su corazón se detiene, regresaba a su ritmo y perece otra vez. ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Qué debe hacer? Poder, y deber. Tiene el poder, sabe cuál es su deber, pero prefiere ignorar sus pensamientos y dedicarse a sentir. Una manera útil de olvidar, si se lo preguntan a ella: El dolor. Ese te hace volver a la cruda realidad, es como en un sueño; un pellizco basta para que sepas que lo que ves no es real y regreses, aunque duela, a ese mundo que no es rosa y no está lleno de hadas.

Mentiras. A eso se reduce su relación con Cole, y a fuego, y a calor, y a mucho dolor encima. Y ella se siente diminuta comparada con él. Y su poder no es suficiente, y su deber no es lógico. Cierra los ojos y musita su nombre. _Cole. Cole. Cole. _Porque a pesar de las mentiras, él sigue siendo él. Con sus ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria, con sus manos suaves e inmensas. Con su voz grave repiqueteando en su cabeza, una vez, y otra vez, y otra más, diciendo su nombre hasta cansarse, entre noches de placer y noches vacías.

Mentiras. Y eso a Phoebe no le importa. Claro que va a quedarse ahí, quieta, y vacía, y sola. Se quedará justo ahí, llorando. ¿Él la escucha? ¿Él comprende que se está quemando? ¿La escucha, la mira consumirse?

Es un demonio, y uno peligroso. Pero a Phoebe siempre le había gustado el peligro, y el desenfreno, y los ojos de Cole. Llora, y todo es sollozos. Se quema, y todo era calor, todo es desear a Cole. Pero luego recuerda todo y se llama a sí misma idiota, y se siente patética, y usada, y frustrada. Y luego recuerda que ella era Phoebe Halliwell, que no está sola, que debe ser fuerte, valiente y alegre. Pero no podía, no podía.

Todo se reduce al poder, y al deber. Aveces odia ser bruja, el objeto del deseo de muchos demonios. En especial de él. Otras adora serlo, porque la hace sentir más especial y menos patética.

La noche llega, ha pasado otro día y ella lo ha desperdiciado compadeciéndose a sí misma. Es ser patética, pero realmente importa poco. Es una cara de Phoebe que pocos conocen. La herida, lastimada, rebajada a absolutamente nada. Es así, pero le gusta.

¿Por qué llorar por lo perdido, si puede sonreír por lo vivido? Los momentos que pasó con Cole son bonitos, muy bonitos, y pasionales, y ardientes, y los desea otra vez. Desgraciadamente los desea y daría lo que fuera por verlo una vez más. Entonces a su mente llega el demonio, y los ataques, y sus hermanas. Y lo echa todo a perder. Pero su consciencia no titubea ni remuerde, en ningún momento, aunque tiene mil motivos.

Traicionó a sus hermanas, por él. Llora, por él. Miente, por él. Se quema, se consume, arde. Porque si tan solo pudiese tenerlo enfrente, no lo mataría. Sinceramente no. Su corazón es demasiado grande como para eso, y aunque fue por medio de mentiras, ella se enamoró de él.

Se mira en el espejo y descarta lo que su reflejo le muestra; cansancio y soledad, vacío en sus ojos marrones. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y se aproxima al lecho. Ha cambiado las fundas de almohada, las otras estaban llenas de gotas saladas. Suspira y se quita la pequeña bata que cubre su piel se queda solo con el ligero camisón de dormir.

La oscuridad reina en la vacía habitación, es fría y el ambiente la hace encogerse. Se sube rápido a la cama y se mete entre las mantas. Necesita calor, la verdad. Cierra los ojos, y su respiración se regula. Justo cuando lo hace, una mano se posa en su boca y ella abre los ojos sobresaltada.

¿Qué se supone que hará, además de golpear al demonio que seguro la está atacando? Maldito poder pasivo.

Abre los ojos, la oscuridad solo le permite divisar una sombra. No es una de sus hermanas. La mano en su rostro, pese a ser pesada, no pretender ejercer presión o violencia alguna. Phoebe trata de quitársela de encima.

―Silencio ―dice la voz, el corazón de Phoebe se acelera de manera trágica. Cada latido deletrea su nombre, y duele. _C. O. L. E._ y es su forma de pedir ayuda.

La mano se retira, ella no emite sonido alguno.

―Phoebe ―susurra él, ella se yergue lentamente, se retuerce hasta conseguir una posición vertical. Sus ojos se han adaptado y puede mirarlo más fijamente.

Ahí está, en todo su esplendor: Cole.

Golpes mortales, memorias, sonrisas, deseo, y fuego. La cabeza de Phoebe no es un lugar agradable.

Ella no contesta. Él sigue mirándola y luego, presa del deseo, lleva sus labios hasta los de ella. Pura necesidad, y ansias de su contacto.

Phoebe oscila entre el placer y el dolor, al final gana el segundo y la razón turba su mente de manera cruel. Lleva una de sus manos al rostro que está tan cercano al suyo, para asestar con fuerza un golpe su mejilla. Duele, y no solo duele su muñeca, no solo duele su corazón. Duele por doquier, y quema, y enloquece.

―Cole ―musita Phoebe―. Tú… tú has…

―Te amo, Phoebe ―susurra Cole, mientras le sonríe como siempre lo hace de manera que el corazón de ella se acelera y solo desea que la vuelva a besar, que no la deje nunca jamás―. Siempre te voy a amar, siempre estaré contigo.

Mentiras. Él sabe que son mentiras, ella sabe que son mentiras, pero su corazón ralentiza su latir y de alguna manera, logra sonreír. No sabe de dónde saca fuerzas para inclinarse todo lo que puede hacia arriba. Cole entiende sus intenciones, y se aproxima a ella para fundirse en un abrazo acalorado.

Lo que debiera ser calor, y fuego, es solo dolor. Del que extermina pero no mata, y del que se queda ahí, reticente. Phoebe suspira.

―Yo también te amo, Cole ―susurra, justo entonces, él lanza una especie de risa. Nuevamente, de las que solo le dedica a ella. Y aunque está oscuro Phoebe sabe que alrededor de sus ojos se forman esas pequeñas arrugas, que le confieren a su rostro todo el encanto que necesita para respirar, y vivir, y sentir otra vez.

Phoebe abre los ojos y lo único de lo que es consciente, es del frío. Hace mucho frío, demasiado, y ella abraza una almohada. Es el mismo sueño de siempre, tan hermoso que siempre cree que es real, jamás lo olvida. Jamás. Es lo único que tiene, lo que le gusta imaginar.

Sin darse cuenta, gotas saladas escapan de sus ojos, y afianza con más fuerza la almohada; que es su única ancla a la realidad.

Todo siempre es mentira. Para Phoebe ya todo es mentira. El amor, por bello, y fuerte, y fogoso, y ardiente que sea… es mentira. Y cada noche, cada noche que Cole aparece en sus sueños diciéndole que la amará por siempre, ella sabe que es mentira. Cada que resiente con fuerza sus labios sobre los suyos, aprieta los párpados, se muerde el labio y luego se echa a llorar otra vez.

Phoebe Halliwell es simplemente Phoebe, la bruja no existe. Cole es Cole, Beltazhor es una mala broma de su imaginación. Y ella le cree, se afianza a la idea de creerle.

Ama sus mentiras, porque es lo único que tiene. Todo es ya una mentira, pero, Phoebe lo prefiere así. Aunque aveces llore, y arda en el fuego que la consume, a ella le gusta.

Todo es, una mentira, y… le gusta.

―_Yo también te amo, Cole_ ―musita, abrazando aún su almohada. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormir.

**.**

Si ésta es tu forma de amar, te ruego que me odies (Moliere lo dijo, es la onda, ¿a que sí?)  
Dime que me odias, igual estaré aquí, siempre, siempre, pensando en ti (y lo eché a perder, lo sé)

**.**

* * *

**author's note: ** tadá. **HalliwellMB** sabe todo lo que la quiero, así, así como es. Así que... aquí va (iba e irá) éste pequeño drabble sobre Phoebe &' Cole. Éste fandom es de ella (en serio, de ella... xD) pero vale la pena saltar al vacío de vez en cuando, si es por ella(:


End file.
